


Substitutes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want someone else, but ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitutes

He knew this wasn't going to set anything right, even as he welcomed the feel of the older man sliding into him.

It wouldn't change the submission of his lover to the ring wielder. He could close his eyes, let the feeling of this archer stroking his cock distract him.

But he could still see Roy openly begging with every move to be touched by Hal.

His voice cried out 'Ollie', his heart aching to say 'Roy' as he came hard in the man's hand.

When Ollie answered with a growling 'Dick' at his ear, it just wasn't the same.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moving With the Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716949) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
